


I'll cry for you

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima e unica NaruSaku da me scritta, sulle note di I'll cry for you, degli Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll cry for you

I never dream that i could fall  
But something's come Over me  
Now I'm sittin' starin' at the wall

Ho sputato sangue, mi sono allenata duramente.  
Ho vinto battaglie, ma ho perso la guerra.  
E ora raccolgo i cocci del mio cuore spezzato.

Afraid for me sanity  
The sound of your voice  
The touch of your skin  
it's hauyin' me  
I'm still tryin' to come to my senses

 

Mi sono rifugiata in un amore agonizzante, morto.  
Ho inseguito l'ombra di Sasuke.  
Non mi è importanto di quanto facessi soffrire chi mi amava.  
Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.  
Solo quel nome rimbombava in me.  
E ho rifiutato la vita che mi donavi, Naruto.  
Ho perso la mia occasione, accecata dalla mia boria.  
E in questo momento solo un corpo di te mi resta.

But I can't look back So I'm takin' my chances  
I wanna give you my heart give you my soul  
I wanna lay in your arms Never let go  
Don't wanna live my life without you  
But I know when you're gone  
Like a fire needs a spark Like a fool in the dark  
Anche mentre morivi, il tuo sorriso risplendeva.  
Non mi hai incolpato di nulla.  
Sei sempre stato buono con me.  
E, per inseguire me, hai trascurato persone che ti avrebbero fatto felice.  
Tu mi hai dato sorrisi.  
E io?  
Cosa ho dato a te?  
Solo pugni colmi di boria e presunzione.

 

Honey I'll cry for you  
Wonderin' why I'm runnin' scared  
From what I believe in  
I know that love Is just another word  
To say what I'm feelin'  
For once in my life the future is mine

Credevo di potere conquistare tutto, dopo l'allenamento con Tsunade.  
Pensavo di essere arrivata.  
Ero sicura di potere raggiungere ogni obiettivo.  
Ma non ho compiuto il passo più importante.  
Avrei dovuto distruggere il mio egocentrismo.  
E non è servito il controllo del chakra, Naruto.  
Anzi, tale mi abilità mi ha resa presuntuosa e mi ha impedito di vedere oltre.  
E l'egoismo si è fortificato.  
Ma ci devo riuscire!  
Ma devo riuscirci, a qualsiasi costo!  
Non voglio perdere altre persone importanti per la mia cecità...  
Non devo fallire!  
Non più!

It's callin' me I've been searchin' so long for an answer  
But it's too late now So I'm takin' my chances  
I wanna give you my heart give you my soul  
l I wanna lay in your arms Never let go  
Don't wanna live my life without you  
But I know when you're gone  
Like a fire needs a spark  
Like a fool in the dark  
Honey I'll cry for you

 

Mi guardi, Naruto?  
Vedi la tua patetica compagna che credeva d'essere una ninja matura e invece doveva ancora crescere?  
Ti ho perfino mentito, sperando di salvarti...  
E invece ti ho condotto a morte...  
E il mio cuore piange...  
E piangerà per te...  
Quanta strada devo compiere ancora...  
E dovrò farlo da sola...  
Perché tu, mio amato amico, non sei più con me...


End file.
